There is a technology of representing a secondary battery as a simple model to estimate the internal state of the secondary battery. For example, in a technology described in Patent Document 1, the distribution of the concentration of a reactant is estimated by combining a simplified voltage-current relationship model expression with an active material diffusion model expression.